Meeting Ministrations
by CourtingInsanity
Summary: Hermione pays Draco a visit under the desk while he chats with the Minister...SMUT! Written for Scenario Sundays in Dramione Fanfiction Writer's on Facebook.


**Roses are red**

 **Violets are blue**

 **I don't own Harry Potter**

 **This is sad, but true**

 ** _It's Scenario Sunday_** **in Dramione Fanfiction Writer's on Facebook. Today's scenario: office head!**

 **Keep reading for a smutty one shot ;)**

* * *

Hermione Granger was not the vanilla prude she had been cast as when she was a virgin. Though her relations with Ron had been less than adventurous, she had found that she enjoyed being a bit of a minx behind closed doors, and who better to teach her that than Draco Malfoy; the Slytherin Sex God himself.

They had begun their strictly-physical relationship months ago, and enjoyed trying new things, especially while at the office. Hermione knew she could potentially be fired for screwing Malfoy in a store closet, but there was something so arousing about the chance of getting caught.

On this day, Hermione had sauntered into Malfoy's office to find the blond wizard pouring over a case report, his quill flying across the parchment feverishly. He did not look up as Hermione closed the door behind her.

"Not now, Granger," he greeted her. Hermione didn't reply. Instead, she took two slow steps forward. She heard him sigh and she fought to keep the smirk off her face. "I mean it," he said, his voice hard. "I need to get this to Kingsley within the hour."

Hermione stood still for a few moments before hiking her pencil skirt up to her thighs and dropping to her knees. She shuffled forward on all fours, her stockings making a _swish-swish_ noise as they dragged along the carpet.

"I don't have time for this…" He trailed off as Hermione made her way around to his side and under his desk. She knelt in front of his crotch, his legs spread.

She tutted condescendingly. "Oh, Malfoy," she purred, "it's as if you were waiting for me." She lunged forward before he could clamp his knees together and busied her hands with his belt. She undid it with surprising speed and a low moan came from above her.

"I don't have time," he repeated, but he didn't continue his plea. Instead, he emitted another groan low in his throat as Hermione unthreaded his belt and began to work on the zipper of his trousers. She hummed happily as she tugged at the fabric of his pants and began to palm the front of his boxer shorts.

"Granger." The statement was a warning, but it was far to breathy for Hermione to pay it any mind. She wasted no more time teasing him through the silky material, and instead tugged it down to free his semi-hard cock.

"You try so hard to convince me," she said in her seductive voice, "but you're almost hard…" She pumped him a few times in quick succession, revelling in the way his length hardened further under her ministrations.

"Fine," he panted. Hermione heard his hands crack as he fisted them on top of the table. "Just make it quick."

Hermione grinned but did not respond as she shuffled forward and replaced her hand with her mouth. His muffled groan mingled with her own as the salty taste of him danced on her tongue. She moved up and down, swirling her tongue around the tip on the ascent. She could feel him tensing, his legs clenching and unclenching; he was close. She had just raised a hand to cup his swollen balls when the door to the office flew open.

Draco attempted to snap his legs shut, but Hermione had surprisingly good reflexes. She kept her mouth on him, but held his legs open at the knees with both of her hands. She smirked as he cleared his throat a little louder than strictly necessary.

"Kingsley," he said in a would-be-casual voice.

"Malfoy," the voice of the Minister floated through the office. Hermione noted the distinct lack of the door closing. Draco's office was one of many in a long line; the entire office was now privy to the goings-on and Hermione fought a giggle. The action caused her teeth to graze his sensitive tip and Draco let out a gasp of simultaneous pain and pleasure.

"Are you okay?" Hermione imagined the concerned look on Kingsley's face and released Draco from her mouth. She smirked as she wrapped her hand around his length instead and began to pump him slowly.

"Fine," he bit out through gritted teeth. "This report is just giving me…" he trailed off and closed his eyes as Hermione took him in her mouth again. "…such a headache…" His voice was barely above a whisper.

Kingsley took a step forward. Hermione had her back to him and was hidden from sight by the wooden backing of the desk, but Draco's sharp intake of breath told her that he feared being caught; it only aroused her more.

She sucked hard, running her mouth down to the base and then back up over the top. Kingsley was now discussing the report and Draco was answering in broken sentences, interspersed with clearing his throat.

"You know, I don't think you sound at all well," Kingsley said after Draco's seventh failed attempt at answering a question on a client. "Perhaps you should go home?"

Draco clutched at the arms of his chair as one of Hermione's hands began to move in time with her mouth; with her free hand, she cupped his balls again, squeezing until one popped through the other side of her fist. She suppressed a grin as he squeaked. "I'm fine."

"I really think it would be best…" Kingsley trailed off as Draco's face glowed a bright red and the wizard began to shudder in his seat, his jaw clenched tightly.

Underneath the table, Hermione continued to pump him with her hand as he spilt his warm load into her awaiting mouth. His orgasm rippled around her and she grinned as she released him with a small _pop!_

If Kingsley heard it, he paid it no attention. Draco slumped in his seat as the aftershocks coursed through his body. "You know, Minister," he said, his voice the calmest it had been all morning, "I think I will take the day off. I'll have Granger escort me home; I wouldn't want to splinch myself in this condition."

Hermione bit down into her bottom lip at the promise his words held. She listened as Kingsley rumbled his assent and exited the room. The door clicked behind him and Hermione's squeal of surprise was muffled by a large hand as Draco appeared under the table and tugged her from beneath it.

"Now, witch," he panted, his lips almost touching hers. "I think a bit of pay back is in order."

Hermione's excited giggle rang through the office as Draco apparated them to his flat, and quickly made good on his promise.


End file.
